Titan High, a Teen titan fic
by RemainByMe
Summary: High school! Its basically High school with superpowers : Its about everyone in the show, so, plenty of Drama, Love, Heartbreaking, and all that high school glory. No main parings, their in HS, their love interest change as much as they do. Enjoy!


This is a fun story I thought about- Yes- It's another High school story. Possibly 1 OC in mine though…maybe. The 5 main characters have their real names. Oh, and they do have powers. And they were the same outfits as they do in the T.V. show. (I will still describe them) The people below only include the main 14 characters. Everyone else will be in chapter 2. Also, I'm not very good with finding their real names, so I improvised XD

**Raven: Rachel Roth****- ****Jinx- Fira Cummings**

**Robin: Richard Grayson-****Bumble Bee- Kiandra Mays**** Aqualad- Josh Long**

**Beast Boy: Garfield Logan-****Kid Flash – Jake Jonson**** Kitten- Annabelle Moth**

**Cyborg: Victor Stone-****Kole – Maddie Bolton ****Blackfire- Ashley Landers**

**Starfire: Kory Landers-****Speedy- Nick Bolton ****Terra- Tara Strong**

--Also--this isn't a shipping chapter. Chapter 2 _might_ be though. And YES Kole & Speedy are brother & sister. (Don't ask)

This is also Highschool, so if say, Raven likes robin for two chapters, the next day she might be gaga over Speedy- Just an example.

**THIS IS ALSO IMPORTANT!!!** **:** All the students going to the school went two days before the first day, and were shown the classes and such; it is now the second day, Power Placing Day, and Kory just moved here, so she needs to be shown around the school. Thank You!!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this chapter!**

Hope you enjoy Chapter 1:

**New School, New beginnings, New friends…Oh Boy!!**

'_Ohh…Why must I come on the day of power placing?? I just hope I shall meat several new friends…'_ Her emerald eyes looked hopeful at the thought of let her pink sling _Mudd_ bag fall over her skinny shoulders, only to pick them up again. Her small silver purse hung over her shoulder as well. She was wearing her usual outfit, a light purple mini-skirt, a pair of boots the same shade as the mini-skirt, and reaching a tad above her knees. Her light purple top was reaching just above her stomach. She had silver gloves, a green gem in the center. She was wearing a silver belt; her orange hair reached her mid-waist. Her bangs were a tad shorter than her hair, and hung in front of her face.

The orange haired girl kept walking, but a hole of black energy in front of her stopped her. A girl skinny with short purple hair, and violet eyes to match, an almost midnight-blue cloak around her, with a red and black gem on the cloak, and the hood falling over her shoulders, showing her deep red charka. Her cloak was covering her left shoulder, and half of her black leotard, and half of her red rubied belt, as she held a black binder in her right arm. The girl didn't look very pleased. She stepped out in front of the other girl. The portal disappeared.

"Hello." The violet headed girl said, with no emotion.

"Umm…Hello?" Kory tried to say nice, but was questioning her in the same manner. "Are you on the committee of welcoming??" The girl didn't respond for a moment. "Sadly, yes."

She stopped, and muttered under her breath,

"Stupid Beast Boy-forging my signature…" The orange haired girl looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Umm-nothing. Anyway, my names Rachel, Also known as Raven."

"I'm Kory, you may call me Starfire." Kory reached out her hand to say hi, although Rachel didn't feel the same way. Kory returned her hand, slowly.

Soon, curiosity struck Kory.

"So, what is your power, were are you from??"

"I'm from Azarath. Moved here when I was little with my mom." They slowly walked into the school.

"I assume you have gotten your schedule and your locker number?" the two were walking towards the lockers for the 9th grade freshman.

"Yes friend, I have received that yesterday." Raven flinched at being called a 'friend'. The only people who even considered being her friends was Beast Boy and Cyborg, and she couldn't even stand one of the two for more than three seconds!!!

"Tamaran."

"Huh?"

"I was referring to my place of birth, Tamaran."

"Oh." Raven said, foolishly.

"I have telekinesis, among other powers, like levitating."

"I have, super strength, flight, and also green energy beams..."

An awkward silence fell over the two girls, Kory floating slightly above the ground, Rachel slowly walking.

"What is your locker number?" Raven asked, hoping to find it soon and get this over with.

"Number 375…is this near yours friend Raven?" Rachel shook her head, no.

"Number 420." Starfire let a shade of disappointment fall over her. After all, the only person she knew in her new school had a locker about 50 numbers away from hers.

Rachel walked the new student to her locker. Starfire followed intent on figuring out her lockers location.

"Here is you locker; do you have your lock?"

Starfire quickly looked into her pink bag.

"Yes friend." She took out a purple lock, and snapped it shut on locker.

"Good. Now, what is your first class?" Kory looked on her schedule.

"I have …room 623."

"Me to." '_Unfortunately' _Rachel added in her mind. They began walking towards the class. She didn't like this girl...at all. She knew she would soon be one of the preps… _'Just look at the way she's dressed! It won't be long till the plastics meet her, and have her in their grasp.'_

Rachel soon wished the world didn't work like that…but odds are, they would. The world just wasn't fair.

"Here," Rachel said, as they walked towards the door.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small green humming bird fly towards her. One thought ran through her mind.

'_Oh God…'_ The bird came in front of Rachel, and transformed in to a boy. The small boy was wearing a purple and black outfit, purple and black shoes, and a black shirt-with black sleeves, and black pants, and silver gloves, with a black strip across the front of them. He was a bit shorter than Rachel; if only by a few inches. The odd part about the boy, other than his pointed elf-like ears, was that his hair, skin, and eyes were all _green._ He also knew all the kids in the school, even if they didn't know him. He also didn't have a 'clique' much like Rachel. He mostly hung out with her, and his only other friend. **(A/N Cyborg of course!!) **"Hey Rae!!!" And there it was. The name she despised. "Its. Raven. Not. RAE!!!" She was loosing her temper, which meant nothing good.

"Ok Ok!!! Fine!" Rachel chanted her mantra silently to herself.

"So Ra-ven, who's this?" He was staring at the girl, probably wanting to be her friend. After all, he liked knowing everything about everyone. He was people smart. He would probably guess her name before she even says it.

Kory opened her mouth to speak, but the boy stopped her.

"Wait…aren't you Kory Landers??" See. He knew everything about a person, and Rachel had no idea how he did it.

"Yes!!" Kory thought it was awesome how he knew.

"How did you know my name friend—" She paused, waiting for his name.

"Beast Boy, and…I have my ways." Kory smiled.

"Call me Starfire, friend!"

"K."

"Oh!! Friend, what is you power?"

"Oh I can—" He was forced to stop suddenly, as the bell rang loudly.

"I have to go to --if I'm late he might turn me into a lamp again…"

He mumbled the last part to himself, but Kory could still hear him.

She looked confused.

"I'll tell you later!! BY!!!" He ran off, in the opposite direction. Kory giggled at his sudden departure, and walked into the class room. She suddenly saw Raven by the window, and walked over to sit next to her in the back row.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, could you sit somewhere else? I sit alone."

Kory looked disappointed, but found another seat. It was next to a girl wearing a yellow and black stripped sleeveless top, reaching towards her mid waist, wings out the back, and black pants, from her hips to the rest of her legs. Her black shoes also covered her feet, and only that. Her hair was in two buns and she was smiling at the girl sitting towards her left. "Hi, I'm Kiandra. You can call me Bumble Bee. Welcome to Jump High!!!"

"Hello." Kory said, polite as ever.

"I am Kory, you may call me Starfire." The bell rung, followed by the teacher entering, beginning their new lesson. It was review from last year, and the two girls didn't bother to re-learn what they already have. So through out the class, the girls talked. Kory found out that Kiandra lived in Jump her entire life, and her powers consisted of flying, zapping anything with her two zappers, both in the form of a yellow 'B'. She could also shrink to the size of a bee, but couldn't make herself any bigger than her current self.

They were going to be good friends.

* * *

In another area of the school, two boys were sitting in advanced math class, goofing off. Their teacher, didn't particularly care if they did, as long as they finished the 13 problems on the board. Both did, in record time, even though the problems were rather difficult. For example - Problem 3: 69 x 37.9 x 784 divided by 65.95 (**A.N.** I'm in ad. Math which is 8th grade problems for 6graders, and this was one of my problems. o_0) So the first boy, he had jet black, spiked hair, a red shirt, with a yellow 'R' symbol in the upper right corner, surrounded in a black circle. His green gloves reached past the middle of his arm, his black-on-the-outside-yellow-on-the-inside cape reached to his yellow utility belt. His green pants reached all the way to his steeled-toe-boots that made him a tad taller. And last but not least, his mask, which covered his eyes, was black around the edges, but white on the inside. His name was Richard, code name, Robin. The second boy was half boy, half robot. The robotic blue/white parts covered everything but parts of his arm, and the right part of his face.

They chatted over they favorite thing to do, Play football. They were both on the football team, so it wasn't uncommon for them to talk about it.

"Speaking of football, ya know that kid you hang with that's _not _on the team

…what's his name…"

Richard thought, as Victor answered.

"Ya mean BB?" Richard thought for a moment, and replied with,

"Yeah, that kid. Why do you hang with him? He's such a weirdo…"

The robotic teen didn't take that well.

"Dude!!! That is so wrong! You can't bash my buddy like that!!! I don't talk about you like that!!!"

"Man, the kids _green. _That's just weird."

And I'm half robot!!! Do you judge me like that? Half the kids at Jump High aren't normal like you!!! That's so wrong you can judge people like that!!!" Victor Yellsperd (Yelling quietly) at him.

"Dude, don't get so upset, he's just some kid!"

Victor was far from calm now.

"Yes, but he is _MY _friend, and right now,_ HE'S_ being a better friend than _YOU!!!_"

Richard was shocked. His _best friend _had just called him a worse friend than some weirdo green kid who has only like, two friends. And Richard saw exactly no sense in what Victor was saying. They went the remainder of the class silently.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Then what happened??" Three girls were sitting around one, who was making herself quite popular. "I took the rapzornian ruby, and flew away."

This girl was making quite a name for herself, even if it was only the second day of 9th grade.

The girl was rather tall and skinny, wearing the same exact thing as Kory, but dark blue instead of light purple, and only her hands and face were being shown, the rest covered by metal. Her hair looked also like Kory's, but a deep blue instead of orange. This girls name was Ashley Landers—or, Blackfire, as she preferred.

The three girls giving her all of their attention in the middle of Biology, were

Named: Terra- Tara Strong; Kole- Maddie Bolton; and; Kitten- Annabelle Moth

The first girl; Tara didn't care about this girl though; She just wanted to be popular, and to fit in. And obviously, this girl was going to be popular in no time…so you do the math.

Tera was a small, rather limp girl. She had bleach-blond hair, and Blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a small top that was fully black, but had a small 'T' in yellow in the middle. It covered her arms, most of her neck, and to her belly-button. Her yellow short-shorts covered a small part of her legs. And her black shoes reached to her ankles.

The second girl; Kole didn't preferably care much of this girl, she just wanted to goof off, and besides, her stories were rather amazing.

Kole wore a white shirt with long light blue and dark blue sleeves. Her skirt also followed the pattern, though; it only reached to her knees. Her small blue belt had a light blue diamond in it, and her boots reached to just below her knees, and were in a dark blue shade. Her hair was a hot pink; and reached just above her mid-back. And her eyes were an amazing mid-blue-color matching her outfit. Her necklace also had a dark blue shade, and a light blue diamond.

The last girl; Kitten, Really liked this girl. She knew that if they were hanging out, they would be the most popular girls in the entire school.

She wore a short bright pink top that was cut a tad to short. Her mini-skirt showed a lot of her legs. Her pink high heels were 3 inch tall heels, and had straps going every way up her legs to her knees. Her blond hair had a pink pony-tail in it, holding all her hair in it.

All the three girls continued to listen to the story, hanging on her every word.

When the teacher interrupted them. "Kitten, what was the name of the first man to step on the moon??" Kitten thought for a moment.

"Ughh...umm….was it… umm, Zach Effron?"

The class laughed as hard as they could.

The teacher only sighed. "Miss Strong, maybe you know?"

Tara stopped laughing. "Umm, it was umm…" Truth be told, both girls knew, they just forgot over the summer.

Kole decided to stop the embarrassment.

"It was Neil Armstrong." "Thank you Miss Bolton."

"Now, maybe you girls would know that if you weren't listening to Miss Balckfire's stories." The three girls said nothing, Blackfire on the other hand,

"I was not telling stories!!!" The teacher leaned over her desk.

"Tell me again how you got that rapzornian ruby?"

* * *

Fira Cummings was sitting at her desk, chewing gum, watching her English teacher, Mr. OvrLoad drone on and on about the essence of something or other. As usual,

the girl- Jinx, as she was known, wasn't particularly listening. She was wearing her black boots, which reached a bit above her ankles, black and purple stripped dark leggings, a black skirt and shirt; not even close to her knees. She also wore long sleeves, which only showed half of her hands. She wore a black choker, with a purple circular gem in the middle. Her strait hair was a few shades darker than bright pink, and it was reaching to her mid-back. She also had a black headband in her hair, and her cat-like eyes were the same shade as her hair. Her head was leaning on her hand, staring at the boy next to her.

He wore a yellow and red suite, yellow top that covered his arms, neck, and stomach. His red gloves covered his hands; and his pants covered his legs and feet. His mask consisted of covering all but his eyes, and mouth. He wore a red lighting bolt across his chest; symbolizing speed. His name was Jake Jonson; Kid Flash, and Fira, even though she didn't admit it, had a crush on him, since the third grade.

* * *

Josh Long (Aqualad) and Nick Bolton (Speedy) were in their biography class, board as possible. Their teacher was the strictest in the entire school, and she held to that name.

Josh was wearing a black and blue outfit, blue to his arms, black covering both his arms, and legs, with Black hair that reached his shoulders.

Nick was wearing a red shirt that reached to his shoulders, and black pants that covered every inch of his legs. He wore black shoes to match them. He wore the same mask that Richard wore. He also had short orange hair, that he always made sure was combed to perfection. They had to sit in silence, if their teacher caught them talking, they would both get a 2 week detention. Until, thank heavens, the bell rang.

**A.N.** **OMG!! I never thought I would finish this!!!! Now that the descriptions have been made, the real fun starts in chapter two. I promised myself I would describe all the 14 charters, note the length. So, tell me what you think, and also, I'm terrible at describing people DX**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this, and my other story (Rain Drop) I will finish, I just have MAJOR writers block :( SO, if you like it **_**please please**_** review!!!**

**Power Placing will be in Chapter 2, this was just first period. So…thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
